Confesión a traves de delirios
by kuniko04
Summary: ¡Shiro-chan enfermo! ¡La enfermera Momo! ¿Que significa todo esto? One-shot HitsuHina


**One-shot dedicado a nessie black 10 (perdón de que sea un fic ultra corto, pero toda mi inspiración HitsuHina se fue en otro one-shot x'D)**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Shiro-chan enfermo**

Era un día normal para la sociedad de las Almas… excepto en el decimo escuadrón, esto porque el capitán de dicha división estaba enfermo, por lo que no se había presentado, así que todo el papeleo estaba en manos de Rangiku… quien ya no podía mas con tantos informes.

Pero bueno, nuestra historia no se centrara en la confusión de la pobre teniente, si no, en el capitán enfermo, quien era cuidado por la teniente del quinto escuadrón, Hinamori Momo.

-Shiro-chan… ¿Cómo te enfermaste tanto?-preguntaba preocupada Momo

-…-

-Es obvio que no me va a responder-pensó en voz alta la castaña- después de todo tiene fiebre, ni siquiera está consciente de lo que está pasando

Hinamori se había ofrecido a ayudar a cuidar Hitsugaya apenas supo que estaba enfermo, después de todo, era su amigo y debía cuidarlo. A la castaña le daba gracia ver al albino en ese estado, ya que, el obedecía sin protesta alguna, todo lo que ella le decía.

De pronto Hitsugaya se quedo dormido, mientras tanto Momo decidió observarlo, se veía tan tierno durmiendo…además no tenía el ceño fruncido. Inesperadamente Hitsugaya comenzó a murmurar cosas…

-Mo…mo-

-¿Ah?-pregunto la castaña pensando que el chico se había despertado

-Hina…mori Momo- dijo Toshiro entre sueños

La aludida se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre, luego se sintió una tonta, ya que, el hecho de que Toshiro la nombrara no significaba absolutamente nada… para su desgracia. Ella lo amaba… pero el obviamente la veía como su hermana menor o algo por el estilo… o al menos eso pensaba…

-Te amo, Shiro-chan-dijo apenada Momo, quería desahogar sus sentimientos… aunque él nunca lo recordara

-Yo…tam…bien, Momo-respondió Toshiro… quien increíblemente, seguía durmiendo

Luego de eso Momo prefirió no decir nada… de seguro todo era una confusión de su mente… o quizás al haber estado tanto rato con el albino, se termino contagiando y ahora ella estaba alucinando…

****Al día siguiente****

El capitán Hitsugaya ya estaba completamente repuesto, la verdad no recordaba nada, pero varios shinigamis le habían dicho que en su enfermedad lo había ayudado Hinamori Momo, por lo que, en cuanto pudo, se dirigió a visitar a la muchacha, para darle sus más sinceros agradecimientos.

-¡Hinamori!- exclamo el albino en cuanto la encontró

-¡Shiro-chan!- dijo sorprendida la chica al verlo- ¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por cuidarme- dijo algo apenado, pero luego agrego con orgullo- además es Hitsugaya taicho

-De nada-respondió la teniente con una sonrisa- Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro- contesto Toshiro sin tener idea de que le preguntarían

-Pues… veras… cuando yo te estaba cuidando en un momento de delirio dijiste que me amabas… y yo… pues quería saber si solo fue producto de tu enfermedad o en verdad sientes eso…- al finalizar la frase Hinamori ya estaba completamente sonrojada

-¡¿EHH?!- exclamo Hitsugaya, aun mas sonrojado que su amiga

-¡Mejor ignora todo lo que dije!- respondió apenada la castaña, la cual se preparaba a salir corriendo del lugar, pero fue detenida por Toshiro

-Momo… ¿Qué crees tú que siento por ti?- pregunto el albino tomándola de la mano y mirando fijamente sus ojos

-Shi… Shiro-chan- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir la teniente, ya que antes de poder dar una respuesta, sus labios estaban atrapados junto a los del albino, formando un tierno y cálido beso

-Te amo, Momo

-Y yo a ti Shiro-chan

-Oye, aunque seas mi novia, aun sigo siendo Hitsugaya taicho- dijo el chico

-¿Eh? ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia!- le recrimino Momo

-¿Es que tienes alguna objeción?-pregunto Toshiro

-No-respondió sonriente Momo Hinamori… quien ya deseaba ser Momo Hitsugaya… pero para esto tendría que esperar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, super express n_n**

**A mi me gusto imaginarme a Shiro-chan tan enfermito y vulnerable X'D**

**Bueno nos vemos x3**


End file.
